<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WOM322 Constructions of Masculinities and Femininities by stevie_RST</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006396">WOM322 Constructions of Masculinities and Femininities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevie_RST/pseuds/stevie_RST'>stevie_RST</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia and Jaskier | Dandelion are Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parents, Librarian Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Nonbinary Jaskier | Dandelion, Professor Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Slice of Life, Trans Character, Trans Jaskier | Dandelion, let Geralt wear skirts 2k21, research librarian Jaskier, trans masc Jaskier, women's gender and sexuality studies professor Geralt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevie_RST/pseuds/stevie_RST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse at the life of Women's, Gender, and Sexuality Studies professor Geralt and research librarian Jaskier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bring your witcher to work!, Trans Characters in The Witcher Universe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WOM322 Constructions of Masculinities and Femininities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARIN848/gifts">KARIN848</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostinthelibrary/gifts">ghostinthelibrary</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My fic contribution to the bring your Witcher to work event created by the lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenstaub/works">Sternenstaub</a>!! </p><p>In this fic Geralt is a Women's, Gender, and Sexuality Studies professor and Jaskier is a research librarian and they work on the same campus. </p><p>I currently work in a public library, but more sort of dream job is to be a research librarian, maybe even in an academic library. And while I have a major in history, I minored in Women's, Gender, and Sexuality Studies and look up to and am still friends with so many of my professors from that discipline. </p><p>Enjoy this highly self-indulgent fic! I might end up making it a series and adding more to this universe eventually, but who knows!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt walked into the classroom ready to teach his new class. He had been a professor for a few years now, but it was nerve-wracking to be teaching a new class that he helped create. It was a lot of planning and a lot of figuring out the right readings to put on the syllabus. </p><p>He put down his bag and coffee on the table at the front of the room, and then fished his phone out of the front pocket of his bag as it kept dinging with text notifications. It was bound to just be Jaskier spamming him with good luck texts, which put a smile on his face. </p><p>He and Jaskier had met in college and had been together ever since. Jaskier had helped Geralt come out of his shell in ways he didn’t know he needed to until he did. Jaskier was his rock despite being the more impulsive of the two of them. Jaskier was the person who helped him figure out that he was not-quite cis and that being femme was okay. Geralt had known for a while before he met Jaskier that he wasn’t straight, but the other things took some time. </p><p>Despite the fact that Geralt was now going to be teaching about toxic masculinity and its effects on society and the relations between masculine and feminine stereotypes, he had a journey of overcoming toxic masculinity himself. </p><p>There was a time where he wore all black and refused to be seen as feminine in any way, and now here he was wearing his favorite plaid skirt and his signature docs, with his nails painted, and long hair braided by Jaskier. </p><p>He saw nothing wrong with being masculine, there was no mistaking that he was still quite masculine, but now he enjoyed the dichotomy of the two and didn’t feel ashamed of how feminine he was. </p><p>Caught in his musings he finally checked his phone to find as he expected multiple emoji laden text messages from Jaskier. </p><p>Jaskier had also sent a photo of himself and Ciri, their two year old daughter. She was sitting on Jaskier’s lap and smiling at the camera, one of Jaskier’s arms wrapped around her, the other outstretched to take the selfie. The text that accompanied it read: <em>Our little cub wanted to wish you luck on your first day. See you later!</em> </p><p>It made Geralt smile even bigger than he already had been and calmed his nerves immensely. Even if it wasn’t a great first day he had his family to go home to. </p><p>He let out a breath and refrained from running a hand through his braided hair. He rubbed a hand against his stubbled chin instead before finally logging onto the computer and pulling up his email and the document with the syllabus to display through the projector. </p><p>He then dug through his bag and pulled out two stacks of papers, one was syllabi and the other the reading list for the class. He placed all the papers on the table, ready to be handed out to his students once they all arrived. </p><p>He took a long drink from his reusable coffee cup and tapped his fingers on the edge of the lectern as he stood behind it to wait. He had arrived a bit earlier than he needed to and was starting to regret it as his anxiety was coming to the surface again as he waited. </p><p>But, of course, the next thing he knew the door was opening and a few students walked in, the sound of talking and movement in the hallway filtering in after them. He greeted everyone that came in with a nod and what he hoped was a smile. The next several minutes passed with more students trickling in. </p><p>He knew that there weren’t too many people taking the class, but it seemed like a good group of students, Geralt could see some of them obviously knew each other as he watched some quiet conversations take place as well as greetings and hugs being exchanged. He recognized a few faces, but not many. </p><p>He wasn’t upset by the smaller class size, he actually preferred it as he liked being able to get to know his students. And while he had gotten better over the years, he occasionally struggled with the speaking in front of people part of being a professor. As long as he was prepared it was fine, and once he got into it any nerves usually went away. </p><p>He looked at the time on the computer and realized that it was time to start the class. He cleared his throat and spoke up: “We’ll wait a couple more minutes until we start in case anyone is running late, since it’s the first day of classes.” </p><p>In the next moment the door opened and a student walked in and took a seat with a “sorry I went to the wrong classroom, I knew I was in the wrong place when they started talking about math.” </p><p>“No apology needed.” Geralt said. “I think that you might all be here now, so we’ll get started. Welcome to Constructions of Masclinities and Femininities. I’m Dr. Rivia, but you can all call me Geralt. I never got used to being addressed as doctor.” </p><p>The class laughed. </p><p>Geralt continued. “My pronouns are he/him. And I know some of you dread the introduce yourself part of the first day, so we’ll try to make it as quick and painless as possible. Just name, pronouns, and major. Anyone can start and we’ll go around the room from there.” </p><p>Geralt took attendance matching up names to those on his roster while making a note of everyone’s pronouns as he went. </p><p>Once that was done he handed out the syllabi and reading lists, before briefly going over the objectives and expectations of taking the class. </p><p>He made sure to stress his office hours and that his door was always open, figuratively, for them to come talk to him about class related things as well as personal issues. He didn’t know what he would have done without forging close relationships with a few of his professors, so he understood the importance of having the opportunity. </p><p>Overall, the first day of teaching his new class went really well. It was such a sigh of relief. He had even received a couple compliments on his outfit. There definitely were numerous surprised but happy faces when he had first walked around from behind the lectern and they could fully see his outfit for the first time.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>--------------------</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Once all his students had bustled off to their other classes, Geralt packed up his stuff and shut down the computer, and made his way towards the exit of the building. Once outside he took the path that led to the quad where the campus library was located. </p><p>Once inside he made a beeline for the reference desk that was located at the end of the long circulation desk. Jaskier was busy rapidly typing something on the computer and had yet to notice his presence. Geralt leaned against the desk and waited for Jaskier to realize he was there, knowing that Jaskier often became hyper focused on a single task. </p><p>A couple moments passed and Geralt rapped his knuckles on the desk to get Jaskier’s attention.</p><p>“Oh, uh, one moment. I’ll be right with you.” Jaskier said in their best ‘I’m speaking to the public voice’ without looking up from the computer screen. </p><p>“I’m in no rush, next class isn’t for another two hours.” </p><p>“Geralt!” Jaskier said as their eyes widened, their gaze instantly shifting from the computer screen to Geralt’s face. “How long have you been standing there?” Jaskier asked a bit sheepishly, as if they realized maybe they should have been paying more attention in case the person who had been trying to get their attention wasn’t their husband. They then moved their hand across the counter to press their fingers to Geralt’s hand that was still resting on the edge of the counter. </p><p>“Only a few minutes. You looked very focused. It was cute.” </p><p>“Oh stop it, love,” Jaskier said with faux exasperation all the while blushing. They both knew that Jaskier loved the attention and the compliments. </p><p>“Why? Working on the same campus is a great opportunity to be sappy with my husband while still technically at work.” </p><p>“You are a tease and this isn’t fair, I didn’t even get to make you blush yet.” </p><p>“There’s still time.” Geralt replied. </p><p>“Wow we are That Couple, aren’t we?” Jaskier responded with a laugh. “So how was class? I know you were nervous.” </p><p>“It went well. Hard to fully gauge only after syllabus day, but yeah it went well. Seems like a good group of kids.” </p><p>“Oh, you’re excited! I can tell.” </p><p>“Hmm, yeah I am. I think the first day nerves are gone now. So I can focus on actually teaching them. I have some great readings for the first week.” </p><p>“I’m sure you do. You always pick the best readings.” Jaskier stood up from his stool and leaned over the counter to peck Geralt on the lips.</p><p>“What was that for?” </p><p>“Because I haven’t seen you since you left this morning. Anyway, I’m done with desk duty in about,” They looked at their watch, “fifteen minutes if you want to wait around and then we can get lunch.” </p><p>“Sure. I’m gonna go head down to the children’s book area and see if they have any books about moths since Ciri has been really interested in them lately.” </p><p>Jaskier chuckled. “She really has and I have no idea why.” </p><p>“I think Lambert told her a story about Mothman last time he babysat and now she just thinks moths are cool.”</p><p>“Makes sense.”  </p><p>“Okay, I’ll be back. Fifteen minutes.”</p><p>--------------------</p><p>Jaskier had waited by stairs for five minutes before texting Geralt and then another five when he realized his phone was probably still on silent from his class earlier since he often forgot to turn his ringer back on. </p><p>So now twenty-five minutes later from when they parted, Jaskier walked down the stairs to the stacks in search of Geralt. </p><p>The sight they found was without a doubt adorable. Geralt was sitting on the floor between two shelves, his long plaid skirt pooled around him, surrounded by the children's picture and nonfiction books that he had pulled. </p><p>Jaskier of course snapped a photo before walking closer to get Geralt’s attention. </p><p>“Hey, sweetheart. Find anything you think our cub will enjoy?” </p><p>“Yeah, quite a few actually. Some about moths and a few about other insects. There are a lot of kids' books about bugs.”</p><p>“I’m not all that surprised at that.” </p><p>“Hmm, guess it’s not too surprising and Ciri loves bugs. What are you doing down here? Has it been fifteen minutes already?” </p><p>“Closer to half an hour actually. I texted you. But figured you forgot to take your phone off silent like you always do, so I daringly ventured into the stacks to look for you.”  </p><p>“What a noble deed,” Geralt said with a smirk. He pulled his phone out of his bag and switched the ringer back on before he forgot. </p><p>“Come on, darling. Let’s go check those books out and get some food.” Jaskier held out their hands and helped Geralt stand up. Geralt groaned as the time sitting on the floor caught up with him. Jaskier could tell that Geralt’s leg protested at the movement.  </p><p>Once he was standing, Jaskier put his hand on Geralt’s arm to steady him. </p><p>“Thanks,” Geralt said. He then bent down to grab his bag and the large pile of children’s books. </p><p>Jaskier wordlessly  grabbed half the stack out of Geralt’s hands. “This way. We can take the staff elevator that lets us out behind the desk. And then we will be closer to the Student Union entrance anyway.”  </p><p>Geralt leaned on Jaskier during the short elevator ride. He kissed the side of Jaskier’s head as they exited the elevator.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>--------------------</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jaskier really loved desk duty, unlike some of their colleagues. They enjoyed when students would actually walk up to them and ask for help with research of how to find materials. Jaskier never wanted to be a teacher, but they did enjoy the tiny taste of showing students how to do research. </p><p>Every now and then, Jaskier would have to conduct crash courses in research. Professors would set up a time to bring their classes into the library so they could get a feel for researching and learn how to use everything before a big research assignment.  </p><p>Jaskier loved sharing their knowledge of researching, even if half the students didn’t pay attention, there were always those few that would ask a bunch of questions or stay behind to talk to them. And while Jaskier could say they adored their brief forays into teaching, they could never be a full-on professor the way Geralt was. </p><p>Really, being a librarian was the right fit for Jaskier. And being a research librarian even more so. It was a perfect blend of tasks: the solitude of working on cataloging and administrative-like tasks coupled with the interaction with people that they got through desk duty and class research sessions. Oh, Jaskier was also the zine librarian which was a fun project that they helped start. </p><p>Their campus library was also home to a small, but growing zine collection that anyone could donate their zines to. Jaskier got such a boost of serotonin when they got to read through the awesome zines that people created while they cataloged them to add to the collection.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>--------------------</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“What if I gave my masc-fem class the option to make a zine for one of their projects?” Geralt asked as he finished setting the table for dinner. </p><p>Jaskier looked up from where they were putting the finishing touches on their dinner. </p><p>“Could I come into your class and talk to them about zines?” </p><p>“I was hoping you would.” </p><p>“Then I think it’s a great idea. I mean even if I didn't get to talk to them about making zines I would still think it’s a great idea. Zines and identity are so closely linked. There are just so many possibilities.” </p><p>“I’m glad you think so.” Geralt said as he crossed the kitchen to stand behind Jaskier. He rested his chin on Jaskier’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around their waist. “I already added it to my syllabus.” </p><p>“Then why even ask me?” </p><p>“Because I like seeing you get excited about things,” Geralt mumbled into Jaskier’s shoulder. </p><p>“You utter sweetheart. What did I do to deserve you, hm?” </p><p>“Showed me how to paint my nails.” Geralt joked. He loved bringing up how they met in college all those years ago.    </p><p>Jaskier laughed. “Oh stop it.” They playfully shoved Geralt away from them so they could put the pizza in the oven.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>After dinner, and once the kitchen was cleaned up, Jaskier grabbed their box of nail polish. Geralt had brought it up, so Jaskier figured why not be cheeky about it and paint each other’s nails. </p><p>They figured the two of them  could spend the rest of their evening that way. Just painting their nails and watching a movie or two. It was Friday night after all so neither of them had work the next day—aside from Geralt grading assignments. And Ciri was already in bed asleep as they went through her evening routine and put her to bed before they made their own dinner.  </p><p>Geralt was sitting on the couch reading over his lecture notes for the upcoming week when Jaskier returned to the living room. They plopped the box down on the coffee table before taking Geralt’s laptop out of his hands and setting that down too. </p><p>Geralt protested, but only slightly. “Jask, I was reading that.” </p><p>“And it can wait until tomorrow. I have made an executive decision that we are spending the rest of the evening like old times. Watching movies and painting our nails.” Jaskier said as they sat down next to Geralt and opened the nail polish box to dig through the color options. “Now what color are you thinking?” they asked Geralt. </p><p>Geralt hummed. “Surprise me.” </p><p>On Monday, Geralt couldn’t stop smiling each time he looked at his sparkly gold nails while setting up for class. Even after all these years, Jaskier was still better at painting nails than he was. It really was a treat when Jaskier decided to pamper him. Geralt didn’t often admit it out loud, but they both knew it was true. And if Geralt made sure his outfit matched his nails today, well it wasn’t like he needed to tell anyone. Jaskier was bound to notice anyway.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>--------------------</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Geralt sat on Ciri’s bed and pulled her into his lap after she chose the book she wanted read to her. They were slowly making their way through the pile of books that Geralt had brought home from the library. Ciri was insistent on them reading the ones she really liked over and over. </p><p>She really liked this one called  <i>Bug in a Vacuum</i>. Which was like the title stated about a bug that got stuck in a vacuum. </p><p>Geralt should have realized that Ciri would develop a slight phobia of the vacuum, but he, of course, didn’t have the forethought to realize it would happen. He only found out days later when Ciri happened to be home when he decided to vacuum. It was his early day and Jaskier’s late night so Geralt picked her up from daycare and figured he would get some housework done before Jaskier got home.  </p><p>A Geralt started the vacuum, Ciri ran out from where she was eating a snack in the kitchen to shriek at Geralt to stop. He turned off the vacuum and crouched down in front of his daughter. “Ciri, what’s wrong?” </p><p>“Don’t like it.” She shook her head, her light blonde pigtails bouncing with the motion. It would have been cute if not for the way she was pouting in distress. </p><p>“What don’t you like?” Geralt asked, concern in his voice. </p><p>“That.” She pointed to the vacuum next to them.</p><p>“You don’t like the vacuum?” He asked as he too pointed to the vacuum so she knew what he was talking about. </p><p>Ciri shook her head no. </p><p>“This is because of that book isn’t it?” Geralt said mostly to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry you don’t like it, but Daddy needs to clean the house.” </p><p>“No.” Ciri whined. </p><p>“Okay. I won’t vacuum right now. How about we go back in the kitchen and finish your snack then?” </p><p>“Okay!” Ciri said, all smiles again. </p><p>She grabbed Geralt’s hand and led him to the kitchen. He just sighed, unplugging the vacuum cord from the outlet on the way. </p><p>Later on, when Jaskier got home Geralt told them how Ciri had a newly developed fear of the vacuum. Jaskie laughed until they realized Geralt was serious. But they still laughed and Geralt joined in. Their daughter was pretty fearless for a two year old and yet she was afraid of the vacuum. At least she wasn’t the only one who didn’t like it in their house. Their cat Roach also hated the vacuum, but ws less vocal than their two year old about it. </p><p>A week later, it was Jaskier’s weekday off so neither of them had to worry about picking Ciri up from daycare. When Geralt came home from campus he walked into the house to hear the vacuum and instantly worried. </p><p>After putting down his bag and keys and taking off his shoes, Geralt called out for his husband. “Jask?” </p><p>When Jaskier obviously didn’t answer because they were vacuuming, Geralt walked further into the house to find them vacuuming the hallway. Geralt didn’t want to startle them by just walking up behind them, so he flicked the light switch off and on to get their attention. </p><p>Jaskier turned the vacuum off and spun around to face Geralt. </p><p>“Geralt, you’re home. How was class today?” </p><p>“Um, good. It was good. You’re vacuuming?” </p><p>“Yes?” Jaksier said, uncertainly. </p><p>“What about Ciri?” </p><p>“Oh right. I found a solution for her vacuum phobia. Well not a solution per say, but a workaround.” </p><p>Jaskier led the way to their bedroom--the most secluded room in the house--and opened the door. Ciri was seated on their bed wearing Jaskier’s bulky over-the-ear noise cancelling headphones while watching a show on their iPad. </p><p>“Jask, you’re brilliant,” Geralt said, pulling Jaskier into a sideways hug. </p><p>Ciri lifted her head then, her eyes wide with excitement when she noticed them standing there. Geralt wondered if it was just excitement that the vacuum had to have stopped if both of them were in the room with her. </p><p>She pulled the headphones off and dropped them to the side—Geralt was glad it was only a drop of several inches before they landed on the mattress. </p><p>Disregarding the headphones and the show she had been watching, Ciri stood up on the bed and bounced her way over. “Daddy!” She exclaimed as she threw her little arms around Geralt’s neck to give him a hug in greeting. </p><p>“Hello my little cub.” He said in response as he stroked her blonde hair. </p><p>“Well I guess the half of the house being vacuumed is good enough for now.” Jaskier said.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>--------------------</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Geralt had Jaskier scheduled to come into his class to give a lecture/workshop on zines so that his students would have more information and advice on making zines if they went with the zine option for the midterm assignment. They still had to do some research and have citations but were able to make a zine in any way they wanted, with any form of content from prose, poetry, drawing, collage, etc. </p><p>Geralt let them talk in small groups to brainstorm their ideas for their midterm. He was fairly certain that the majority of his students would go the zine route. They each had to make an appointment to come to his office hours to talk about their topics because he wanted to make sure that they all had a solid plan before the semester progressed too far. </p><p>It was also a good chance to get to know his students better and give them the space to voice any questions while not in front of the rest of the class. Which Geralt knew was a concern for some people as he was one of those people. He had often preferred to talk to his professors one-on-one or just not where everyone else could hear him and potentially judge him. </p><p>Geralt could tell that Jaskier was having a blast talking about zines and they really played off of the enthusiasm that Geralt’s students had. By the time all of the students had left the classroom Jaskier was still visibly hyper and Geralt knew that their drive home was going to be full of excited talking. He loved that he was able to witness Jaskier’s excitement and that he was able to give Jaskier an opportunity to talk about one of their favorite things.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>Once they got in the care to drive home—and pick up Ciri from daycare on the way—Jaskier immediately went into talking through their excitement. While Geralt was an introvert, Jaskier was very much an extrovert and got their energy from engaging with people. Geralt loved hearing them talk though and he knew Jaskier would give him some quiet time alone later to recharge. </p><p>Jaskier switched topics and said, “Can you believe how so many of your students are enamored with you?” </p><p>“They aren’t.” </p><p>“They really are. And even with me being the awesome guest lecturer that I was, they are enjoy your class and you teaching it.” </p><p>“Hmm.” Geralt never knew how to take compliments which was shocking with how long he and Jaskier had been together and how often Jaskier doled out compliments. </p><p>“And I swear half of them spent more of their time trying to figure out if we’re together. Did you really not tell them that we’re married?”</p><p>“I guess I didn’t. I thought I mentioned it. I have talked about having a partner and a daughter. I guess I never mentioned your name.” </p><p>“That’s more than alright, love. I wonder who will figure it out first. Maybe you shouldn’t tell them and let them figure it out.” </p><p>Geralt laughed. “Would that amuse you?”</p><p>“Immensely.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm <a href="https://iboughtaplant.tumblr.com">iboughtaplant</a> on Tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>